


Nights Between Us

by Galaxy_squid



Category: Black Sails
Genre: During Canon, First Kiss, M/M, Past Captain Flint/Hal Gates, Past Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Relationship Negotiation, partnerships, set during 3x10, the urca gold is actually something that can be so personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_squid/pseuds/Galaxy_squid
Summary: How the evening before the battle on Maroon Island ends(or where they kiss on the Urca Gold)
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Nights Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> set immediately after where the conversation in 3x10 left off

This was shaping up to be one of the strangest conversations of Flint’s life, and that was an impressive feat. “Christ,” Flint muttered, and he took a swig from Rackham’s rum. “This has not been what I expected. You know,” he said, quirking an eyebrow at the man across from him, “Most men would not respond to…a confession of that nature by not only reaffirming our partnership but claiming that said partnership will lead to my eventual death.”

He didn’t plan on ever admitting this to Silver, but somehow his response is exactly what he’d wanted to hear. Not rejection, not base tolerance, not pity, not sympathy. It was bewildering, strange, inappropriate, and perfect.

(And it settled him more than it should, the idea of being outlived.)

“I aim to surprise,” Silver retorted back. “And I think you’re forgetting that were both pirates”, and they both chuckled at that.

“I suppose you’re right.” The veil of hostility that had been covering their words was lifting, as they got further into the rum. He could feel himself relaxing, the fear that remained from revealing his past and the confusion that came after fading into the back of his mind. He could see that the fire in Silver’s eyes was still there, but dimmer. Kind, even.

(He could accept that, being killed by a kind man. A good man, even.)

He was looser now than he should be, more open than was wise. He found that he didn’t care.

“You do mean it then?” He offered, “That…your intention for this partnership is to be as significant as any else in my life?

“Isn’t it already?” Silver replied, all smug and slick because he knew that wasn’t wrong.

“Hmm.” Flint hummed. “Well, if we are to be such partners, I’d like to know what you expect our partnership to look like.”

Silver blinked, turned his head to the side. “And what do you mean from that?”

“What do you want, out of our partnership?” He couldn’t comprehend why this was difficult for him to understand. “That word means different things to different people.” Look at Rackham and Bonny. Or whatever Teach and Vane had been. Silver just shrugged.

“I think it only fair that you explain your expectations first.” He was deflecting, and Flint decided to let him, for now.

“Well, if it’s only fair,” he offered. He thought about it for a moment, staring off into the forest, before he began speaking evenly.

“With Thomas, our partnership began as colleagues, shifted to friendship, and ended as lovers. He introduced me, actually, to the idea of partners.”

And was the first person I’d loved in such a way, he did not add. It was strange, talking about Thomas so much at once. Sometimes, when he thought about Thomas, all he wanted to do was rage and fight and kill. But sometimes, on nights like this, he’d feel soft and maudlin. He’d remember what the good times had been like, how wonderful it had felt to love and be loved. It was almost nice.

He realized he’d been drifting when saw Silver looking at him. If Flint had known him less well, he would have assumed that look was impatience or frustration. Instead he saw it as curiosity, and maybe something a little sad. He continued, looking at the lantern at Silver’s feet.

“My partnership with Miranda began romantically, but it morphed into something more from that.”

In the corner of his eye, he saw Silver look surprised at that, but he pressed on.

“Mistress. Wife. Mother.” He’d almost attributed those words to Miranda before he realized she had never uttered them in life. It was a sharp reminder of what place he’d been in so recently, and it didn’t feel as pleasant to dwell.

“Colleague, I suppose, in the end.” He finished and looked at Silver’s attentive face. Only one more to explain. He made sure to speak the same way he had about the others, but he was unable to keep the smirk off his face completely.

“And my partnership with Gates began…physically and was then continued as colleagues and friends.”

Silver scoffed at him, and then looked at him in horrified yet gleeful wonder. “You _fucked_ Mr. Gates?”

Flint sat back then.

“From the time I arrived in Nassau to taking my first prize as a pirate captain, there was barely four months. Now this is partially due to my navy knowledge, my understanding of strategy, the fact that I had been watching Nassau for some time, and my overall capability as a leader.”

He paused, then grinned, and rather haughtily said, “But it’s also because I am a _great_ fuck.”

Silver just laughed and shook his head, and Flint tried not to stare as his curls bounced with the movement. Perhaps it was time to slow down on the rum.

“I did wonder how you’d managed such a transition,” Silver said, eyes gleaming. “But Mr. Gates? Truly?”

“And what was wrong with Mr. Gates?” Flint replied.

“It’s just difficult for me to imagine him in an…alluring context” Silver confessed, and Flint felt both offended and curious as to who Silver could consider ‘alluring’. It was beyond time to stop with the rum, and he took another sip from the jug before placing it closer Silver.

“Well don’t go insulting the dead.” He chided, before shrugging, “And I’d be lying if I said he wasn’t also a good fuck.”

Even more disbelief. “Out of everything you’ve told me today, _that_ is the most surprising.” Silver said, before taking a swig. He seemed hesitant, like he was deciding whether to say something.

“What?” Flint asked. Silver looked near bashful.

“When I entered your cabin, that day, I’d wondered if there was something between the two of you.”

It took Flint a moment to understand what day he meant.

Ten years before that, in Guthrie's tavern, had been the first time he'd called himself Flint, and Hal had been the first person he'd introduced himself to. His seduction had been Flint's first act. After, still lying together, he'd begun to weep unexpectedly. Every horrific moment of the past three months came washing over him, mixed with shame for having been intimate with anyone beyond Thomas and Miranda. He'd been a fool to think he could place those feelings outside of himself. Beyond mortification, he had thought any alliance between them was spoiled, and that frustration and desperation had kept him from regaining control of his tears. 

Gates' response had been to sadly smile at him, grab his shoulder, and say, "You're missing someone else, aren't you?", and when he'd tried to deny it, Gates had stopped him.

"It's alright. We've all got people we've lost," he'd said, and then he'd gotten up, put his clothes back on, and started explaining which members of his crew would need persuaded to take on a new captain. 

Gates had been a good fuck, but beyond that he was a good man, a good partner. He'd been honorable, looked out for those who needed it, had tried to always find the best outcome for all parties.. Flint didn’t like to think of it all had ended.

“Not so much at that point. But once.” He explained. He glanced up at Silver, who was still looking at him with something akin to guilt. Then he realized.

“Oh, Christ. You knew what I was going to say tonight, didn’t you?” He accused.

Silver shrugged, doing that thing with his hands that showed he was trying to keep the peace, but now was making Flint feel rather pissed.

“Well, not the details, of course. But vaguely, yes.” He admitted.

“Jesus, of course you already knew. Worried for nothing.” Flint shook his head, palming his forehead. Fucking typical.

“You were worried?”

The tone was casual, yet undeniably surprised and pressing. When he glanced at him, Silver’s face looked both concerned and open.

“It doesn’t matter now.” Silver wasn’t the only one who was allowed to deflect with non-answers. He pressed forward.

“So, if we look at my past partnerships, there are some commonalities between each of them. They’ve known me better than anyone else on this earth. We’ve had mutual trust for one another. They would advise me, and often listened to me, but could pull me back when others could not. They’ve been my colleagues, my friends.”

He added, hoping it seemed like an afterthought,

“And I suppose that sex was a part of each of those relationships.”

He made sure to add, rather quickly,

“Not that any of those things are an expectation of our partnership. But as you said before ‘a pattern is a pattern’.”

Silver did not, as Flint feared, look uneasy, disgusted, or angered. He looked rather amused, actually.

He reached for the rum jug, smirking and eyes bright.

“I did say that.” He replied, keeping his eyes on Flint’s as he took his swig and after. They sat like that, for a long moment, neither moving. Silver broke first, slowly leaning back, his hands reaching into his hair. Flint watched as he let his hair loose, letting it fall along the sides of his face. Then, again making startling eye contact, he tucked a piece behind his ear, and Flint knew a fucking taunt when he saw one. Silver leaned forward, rubbing his hands correctly.

“I suppose it’s my turn then?”

“You suppose correctly,” Flint said, and he watched as Silver put on the face he always did when he told tales.

“While you were explaining your past relationships, it made me reflect on my own” Silver started,  
“And I have not had partners in the same way that you have.”

He started counting on his fingers. Maybe he was just as far into the rum as Flint was.

“I have the crew, of course, but that is a dynamic based in power, and not in equal bearing. I have had alliances or business partners, but that was about as deep as those ran. I did have Randall, but that was less about bearing our souls to one another and working towards a greater cause, and more about watching out for one another and making sure I didn’t poison the crew.”

Flint laughed, and Silver smiled. “You were a horrible cook,” He affirmed.

“Absolutely terrible. I’m convinced I was elected quartermaster simply so they could bar me from the kitchen.” Silver chuckled, before suddenly looking disquieted. He shifted on the chest, pulling his right leg up to his chest, and resting his arms on his knee. They sat in silence for longer than a moment, and Flint began to wonder if he should push before he spoke again. His tone was quieter, with a reverent tone to it. Fearful, even.

“I’m hoping that what I am about to say doesn’t anger you.”

Those words instantly piqued both curiosity and anxiety in him.

“Oh?” He replied. Silver looked uncharacteristically nervous, fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve.

“Madi has taken a shine to me,” he quickly explained. “And she came to my aid when I was having difficulties with—” He gestured to the boot that was still planted on the ground. “And she has become a confidant to me”

Did Silver think he would be jealous? “I don’t see why this should anger me—” Flint started before Silver cut across.

“Because she is my confidant about _you_.” Silver finished, eyes flashing to look at Flint for just a moment before looking away.

He was at a bit of a loss, there.

“Oh. I see.”

“She offered to help carry the weight,” Silver explained, gesturing a little wilder than he usually did. “Of the darkness and our shared demons. To keep me level and able to lead.”

 _Their_ shared demons.

He thought he should be angrier about this. But honestly, he felt more flattered than anything.

“And you trust her?” he cautiously asked, keeping his voice neutral.

“Yes.” Silver replied, “And I’m careful, to not give her information that would ruin us.”

He pondered that for a moment, before accepting it

“Aright.” He said, quirking his shoulder.

“Alright?” Silver asked, disbelieving.

“Alright.” Flint stated again. “Who am I to stop you, from having a confidant?”

There had been days, recently, that had been made worthwhile just by seeing that smile on Silver’s face. It did so now.

“Every time I think you are no longer a mystery to me you flip my understanding of you on its head.” Silver said, question implicit.

“It reminds me. Of before.” Flint explained.

“It does?” He could see the cogs turning in his mind.

Flint smiled at him then.

“Miranda Barlow was once Miranda Hamilton, the wife of Thomas Hamilton”

It was fun to see a man like Silver, who so often seemed like he knew the score, be continuously surprised in one evening.

“How—” He began, but Flint stopped him.

“A story for a different day.” He explained, before shifting his tone to earnestness. “But I understand, the need for more than one partner. Believe me, I do.”

Silver nodded and looked remarkably more at ease than he had before.

“That’s the extent of your partnerships then?” Flint asked

“The ones that are relevant, yes.” Silver replied, and there was a story there, but not for tonight.

“And of our partnership?” Flint asked tentatively, eagerly anxious for his answer.

Silver planted his foot back on the ground, before clasping his hands in front of him and looking forward at nothing. He spoke quietly.

“I am not accustomed to having other people in my life. There’s very few who have supported me, cared about my survival, taken care of me. And I hate it, but I also need it. Want it.”

He was looking at Flint now, words falling with a regular and heavy rhythm.

“I want a partner who when they take care of me, when I am dependent on them, makes it feel like what they are doing is a kindness and not a weakness.”

That reminded Flint of those first days when he’d been lost in grief over Miranda. He hadn’t realized It then, but they had cared for each other then, hadn’t they? Had that felt like a kindness, to Silver?

(It had felt like a kindness to him)

“I want a partner who will advise me, like I would give advice. I want a partner who will listen to me when I am right, like I would listen to them.”

He paused there, and Flint could feel the statement he was making there about Dobbs. He gave him a little nod and Silver continued.

“I also want a partner who will tell me when I am wrong, as I would for my partner. I want us to trust each other, fully and deeply.”

He slowed his speech then, and that fire from earlier was back in his eyes but this time it twisted something in Flint’s gut.

“I want a partner who is closer to me, who _knows_ me better than anyone else in the world in every single way.”

And. Well. Flint knew an invitation when it was given.

He moved over to Silver and sat down gently on his left so there was just enough space that their shoulders did not touch. He carefully set his hands down next to his sides on top of the chest, palms down. Silver watched him the whole way, and then Flint turned his head and they were both _looking_ at each other.

“We start a war tomorrow.” Silver said, faintly smiling.

“We do.” Flint said, and he smiled back.

“We could both die.” He offered.

“We could.”

“We’ve both had more than a bit of rum.” He stated.

“We have.”

And slowly. Carefully. Silver laid his hand over his.

“I want this.” Silver breathed. “But I need you to understand the consequences of what will happen to you if we do this.”

He could say it’s the rum, or the battle the next day, or any other excuse. He could pretend he doesn’t know what this means. But Flint had always been a man that follows his heart above his mind.

“I want this even if it means my end,” he says, and when he leaned forward their lips met in the middle. 

And then they were kissing on top of the Urca Treasure and that meant nothing to him, and it meant everything to him. He got lost in the motion of lips and tongues and hands and it felt more right than anything had since Charleston, maybe since London so long ago. It was intense, and sweet, and soft, and they kept on that course for longer than he could keep track of.

At the same moment they pulled their heads back, but Flint kept his hands on Silver’s waist and he could feel Silver’s hands on his neck.

“Do you want to go further?” Silver whispered.

He never wanted this moment to end. But there was a war in the morning, and he was threatening to come undone.

“Would you be disappointed if I said no?” He admitted warily.

“No.” Silver acquiesced, “It might be a bit much for one evening.”

“It would be a few rather large steps for one night.” He agreed, still feeling like a disappointment.  
“Perhaps, tomorrow, after the battle…”

“A reward for a battle well won.” Silver finished, smiling.

“Precisely.”

They moved away from one another then and stood up from the chest, and Flint felt the absence acutely. Silver put on his jaunty mask again, and he felt the absence of that man from just a moment ago too. 

“Well, Captain, this has been quite the evening.” Silver declared, and he stepped forward again to brush off Flint’s shoulders, leaving them there. “I suppose I’ll see you in the morning to finish preparations.”

“Yes.” Flint said. Then, softly,

“Can I kiss you once more? As a promise?”

“A promise?” Silver replied fondly, “How can I say no to that?”

There would be time, tomorrow. After the battle, the beginning of the war. Their war. Because when they were united? Nothing could stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> Look is there a single partnership in the show that doesn’t involve sex once? Is there?  
> Updated November 9,2020: I fixed a couple typos and added some Gates backstory  
> Title from Renee by Sales


End file.
